Remember the Love
by awesomegirlTrishaMae
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are in love They really loved each other more than everybody else. Suddenly,Marcy got sick and the side effect was amnesia. Despite that Marceline lost her memories, her love for Princess Bubblegum stayed. And then they got married. Many people are happy for them,even Finn. They had two kids. Marcy lived with their immortal kids until PB died.


**((Disclamer: I don't own Adventure Time. This is my first fanfic in this website but all in all this is my 8th story. I just love this couple! Leave a review after.))**

One night, a silent and cold night, everybody in the Land of Ooo are sleeping in their houses. Princess Bubblegum was just studying until she noticed a pic of Marceline and herself hanging out. "Marceline, I missed you." She sighed. She really missed the vampire so bad so she called her. "What's up?" said Marceline. "Oh Hello,Marceline.I know it's pretty late, I was just wondering if you could come here tomorrow. Do you have time?" asked the princess. "Bonnie? Wait, you are asking me to come over?" sarcastically asked Marceline,blushing as red as a tomato and smirking. "Yes,indeed. We need to talk." explained Princess Bubblegum. "Well, I guess I'll go there." said Marceline. "Thank you. I will be waiting tomorrow night. Bye." Gently replied Bubblegum.

"I hope she comes." Sighed Princess Bubblegum,blushing and continued to study.

"Oh Glob! I'm gonna go to Bonnibel tomorrow. What'll I wear?" said Marceline, nervous. "Oh? Gotcha! This is perfect." Said Marceline as she gets the shirt ready.

**Tomorrow night…**

"Marceline!" happily said Princess Bubblegum. She suddenly hugged the vampire tightly. Marceline pushed Bubblegum away a little and said, "Um. So you wanna talk?". "Yes. Why don't we just talk about this in my room so that,you know, we will be more… private?" suggested Princess Bubblegum. She was wearing the black shirt Marceline had given her. They went to the princess' room and talked.

"I'm sorry." Princess Bonnibel said. "I'm sorry for being so strict to you. I realized my mistakes. I should've known that you only wanted me to have less stress and have a little fun." Continued the Princess. Her tears fell alongside her cheeks. "It's ok,Bonnie. It's really okay. You're forgiven. I never said you have to be perfect and I understand." She hugged Bonnibel,trying to comfort her.

"I forgive you because… I-I love you." Said Marceline. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who felt that way." Said Princess Bubblegum,wiping her tears.

"What does that make us?" asked Princess Bubblegum. "I've been willing to ask you if you can be my girlfriend. Can you be?" Marceline said and gave a smirk. "Even if you didn't ask,I still would like to be your girl." Said the princess,putting her head on Marceline's chest.

**Few weeks later…**

Marceline visited her beloved girlfriend. She brought her axe bass and sang a serenade.

_Bonnibel,Bonnibel_

_Really, I loved you_

_I can't think of somebody else but you-oo-ooh_

_Ladadadada…_

Princess Bubblegum blushed as Marceline kissed her warm lips with her cold lips. "Hey,Bonnie. Are you up to something tonight? 'Cause I just wanna hang out with you. I'll take you to a concert or perhaps to the movies." Said Marceline,putting her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"This is my vacant time. Maybe we can go to the movies? I wanna be with you after all these royal duties." Said Princess Bubblegum and hugged Marceline. "I'll just go wear my casual clothes." Said the Princess. "Okay,I'll wait." Said Marceline.

They went to the movies. It was sort of horror-humor-drama. It's time for the scary scenes. Princess Bubblegum was shaking in fear. She put her head on Marceline's shoulder. That helped her calm down as Marceline hugs her. **After the movie…**

"That was really great,Marceline." The bubblegum princess said. "No probs." Marceline smirked. Princess Bubblegum held Marceline's hand and blushed. "Need a ride,princess?" said Marceline. She carried the princess about 50 feet off the ground and higher. Bonnibel shivered because of the cold temperature. But she managed to fight it because she knows that Marceline is there for her. "Yo. Are you okay,Bonnie?" asked Marceline. "Uh,ye-eah." Princess Bubblegum placed her head near the vampire's white,cold neck and her arms on Marceline's shoulders. Marceline blushed and concentrated on their way.

Once they finally arrived the castle, she saw that Princess Bubblegum fell asleep. Though, she looked asleep, she's just pretending. Marceline whispered near the princess' ear, "Sweet dreams,Bonnie." and left.

**The next week…**

The two gals never went out because of Bonnibel's hectic schedule. Before she prepares herself for her duties and responsibilities, she took 5 minutes of her time writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Being with Marceline feels great,especially last week. It's been a month since we became together.I never felt this way before. When I'm with her, I feel like I have something in my stomach.I'm so in love with her. I never felt this way to anybody else,not even FINN! Just for her. Is this how it feels like when you love someone? Like, that someone is always in your dreams? _

_Love._

_Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum_

Suddenly, she heard a news that Marceline is sick. Seriously ill. So she visited her in Doctor Princess' hospital. "Princess, the doctor had said that her sickness may have some side-effects. She said that she might lost her memory." Peppermint Butler said,worried at the princess. "Thanks for the information,my dear butler. But can you leave us alone for a moment?" said Princess Bubblegum. "Why,yes,princess. I shall leave you both. As you wished." Said Peppermint Butler with a smile and closed the door. "Marceline," said Princess Bubblegum,holding Marceline's hand. "I heard that you will lost your memory. Please,don't forget to love me when that happens." Said Princess Bubblegum as tears flow down to her cheeks. Marceline slowly opened her eyes and said, "Who are you,pretty lady? What am I doing here? Are you the one whispering something? Why are you crying,miss?". She wiped the princess' tears. "Don't you remember me?" asked Princess Bubblegum. "Well,I remember you talking in front of me a few minutes ago. But other than that,no." said Marceline,confused and raised her eyebrow. "I'll show you." Said Princess Bubblegum and kissed Marceline on the lips. Finn and Jake suddenly came. Jake said,"Hello,Marcy. OH MY GLOOB!" Finn replied,"What is it,man? WHAAAA? P-Poibles? Marceline? W-what are y'all doing?". "Young dweeb, this girl! She kissed me. Help!" Marceline shouted. "Was that true,PB?" asked Finn. "What? N-n-no! I'm just here t-to visit ,I have to go. See you later!" Said Princess Bubblegum. "Are you okay,Marcy?" the two boys asked. "Um. That's me,right? Yeah. About that girl,where does she live?" said Marceline. "At the Candy Kingdom. It isn't far from here." Finn answered. "Well,we gotta go. Get well soon." Jake said.

**Later at night…**

Princess Bubblegum was crying in her room. She keeps hitting her pillow saying, "She doesn't remember anything! She doesn't love me anymore.". The princess never cried like this before. But then,she saw a very familiar shadow knocking outside her window. She realized that it was Marceline. "Hey,miss. Can we talk?" Marceline asked. Bonnibel opened the window and let the vampire in. "About what,Marceline?" asked PB. "About this morning. Why'd you kiss me? You know, in my mind there's somebody who keeps bugging my head. Like,we're very close before. I remembered him or her when I saw you,whoever you are." Explained Marceline. "That's me,silly! You used to call me 'Bonnie'. You can remember our relationship,correct?" said Princess Bubblegum. "I-I dunno." Answered Marceline,unsure about her memories. "I missed you,Marcy." Said Princess Bubblegum as she hugged her girlfriend. Marceline blushed and said, "I may not remember you,um,_Bonnie_. Right? But can you let me love you once again? 'Cause… the first time I saw you,I knew that I fell in l-l,oh you know what I mean! Anyway,I can feel that there's something weird in my gut when I'm with you.". "I already did,silly." She hugged Marceline more tightly. Marceline sang a bit.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,like all your lil' loyal subjects do…_

Princess Bubblegum giggled. "You still have that talent. You can still remember that song?" PB said. "What? This? No. It just came outta my mouth." Said Marceline. The princess held the vampire's hand and asked,"I know you love me,but do you still love me like before?" "I don't know what you're talking about but I'll make it better this time. I promise,Bonnie." Answered Marceline. Both of them blushed. "We've been girlfriends for a long time before we fought and…" said Princess Bubblegum. "Hold on,we FOUGHT?!" interrupted Marceline. "Yes,it was a long time ago. I realized that in order to be a queen,I have to marry somebody I truly love. It is you,Marceline. And I was talking about…" Bonnibel was astonished because Marceline kissed her. "I'm supposed to be the one asking that to you,dufus. But since you're the first one to speak, did that answer your question?" said Marceline."Yes, it's very clear." Princess Bubblegum continued.

**Few days after…**

"Princess,good morning. I brought you some tea and breakfast." Peppermint Butler politely said. "Um,Peppermint Butler. I

need you to tell the whole Candy Kingdom that I need to talk to them in an hour." Said the princess. Princess Bubblegum kept on thinking the same thing: "Do I really want to do this? What would be the reaction of my candy people? I'm tired of hiding our feelings,but,but…" And so the meeting started. Marceline was called,too. Finn and Jake were just chillin' with the candy people because there's no adventure happening around. "Citizens of Candy Kingdom and the others who are listening to me. I have an announcement!" the princess announced loudly. The people whispered something for a while. "Please,please. A princess needs to be married to be a queen,am I right? And I have chosen the one." Said Princess Bubblegum. The candy people whispered to each other again. "Candy People! I want to marry… I want to marry Marceline." Said PB. "WHAAAAAAAA-?" Finn said in surprise. "Yo,dude. I bet you wish you fell in love with Flame Princess before you got a crush on Princess Bubblegum!" Jake said with a sarcastic grin. "Shut up,man! We never got steady. Anyway, I guess you have a point." Finn replied,he's a bit sad but later moved on. The candy people kept on whispering to one another. Princess Bubblegum got a little sad until…

"CONGRATULATIONS,PRINCESS!" Cinnamon Bun yelled in happiness for their princess. "Yeah,Princess. When will you be

married?" Grape Popsicle Guy said. "Yo,peeps! We'll have this 'marriage' thing next week." Marceline said. "We're happy for you,Peebles and Marceline." Finn said. "Yeah." Jake said. "But,Princess. Are you sure about this? Do you want to marry a _VAMPIRE_?" Pineapple Guy asked curiosly. "Yes,I am completely sure. Um,Finn,may I have a word with you?" PB said. "Yes,Preebos." Finn agreed. They went a little far from the crowd. "Finn,I'm sorry. Now that we're getting married,I want to be honest with you. Finn, before, I got a little crush on you but that doesn't mean I liked you… like you did to me." Explained Princess Bubblegum. "It's okay,Princess. Besides,Flame Princess is my new girlfriend. I'm just here because her dad asked her to come over to the Fire Kingdom." Finn replied. "I'm glad you have a new girlfriend,Finn." Said Princess Bubblegum.

**At marriage day…**

"You may now kiss the princess." The priest said as the two kissed. "Citizens of the Candy Kingdom,you have a new queen!"the

priest announced. "C'mon,I'll walk with you." Marceline said with a smirk. Princess Bubblegum blushed as she grabbed

Marceline's arm.

"WE HAVE A NEW QUEEN!" the candy people cheered as their new queen walks with her,um, _partner._ "What?" Marceline

Marceline asked when she saw Bubblegum staring at her. "Nothing." Princess Bubblegum replied. "Oh my,PB! Like,Oh my Glob!

I'm lumpin' happy for the both of you." LSP's tears of joy flowed for her best friend. "Yeah?" Marceline smirked. Bubblegum

giggled.

**Years later…**

Despite the fact that they are both females, they had some kids. Princess Bubblegum created them with Algebra,Science and

some of their DNA. They named them Rachelle and Francy. Francy is older than Rachelle. Together with their two kids, they

lived happily. Even though, sometimes the two argue, they still never stopped loving each other.

Princess Bubblegum died at the age of 98(candies can live for a long time). And there goes Marceline, still looking the same with

Her immortal ½ vampire children. When she's with them, she can always feel that Bonnibel,her wife, is always with her. And

there's one moment in her life that she can't forget even though she had amneshia when she was 1000 years old. That she

found her first love through a phone call. "Rest in peace,Bonnie." She sighed looking at the END.

**((Sorry for the laaaaame ending. I was just bored. Hope you liked it. I only did this 'cause I've been reading a lot of Sugarless Gum/Bubbline fanfics! XD))**


End file.
